I think i love you Harry's Denile!
by Teraki WuFang
Summary: Harry is going seriously nutz over a certain blond boy! But will he hurt him or hump him?


Holy Shit  
  
~I think I love you~  
  
(By the way.You need to hear the song 'I think I love you' by Lees then Jake to understand this Ficlet. Lol I hope you enjoyed it.lol, sweet Jesus, I loved writing it!)  
  
Harry woke up for the cabillionth time that night with that same dream, or nightmare. He was having a great dream about him making out with a hot someone then Draco Malfoy's face was on the body of the guy he was making out with. "Ah! God Dammit!" He yelled and got up. There was no way in hell he was having wet dreams about that annoying Twinkie! "I think I love You!" He grabbed a pillow and started hitting himself. "Get out, Get out, GET OUT!" He yelled. Ron woke up and eyed him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Harry ignored him and started to think hard about a spell to cats on himself. "He's in my head! And I cant get him out, GET OUT!" Ron blinked and clinched his blanket. "Harry your scaring me. Who's inside your mind, and what are they doing to you?" Harry sighed and relaxed. Then a flash back of him being with Draco caused his mind to flip once again. "Malfoy! Im going to kill you!" Ron smiled. "Good, you go do that then. I'll be right here if you need me." He said and rolled over to get some sleep. There was a moment of silence. Ron rolled over and looked around. "Harry?" no answer. "Oh Jesus he wasn't kidding! Harry! Wait!" Ron got up and got dressed, running after his kinda crazy best friend. "Sweet Jesus he's lost it!" WHAM! Draco woke up to see Harry Potter standing on his door, which was kicked down. "Who the-What the-POTTER WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Harry pulled out his wand and grabbed Draco from his bed. "You, me, forest now!" Draco followed, aka was dragged as Harry's blood boiled. He let him go and Draco lost his balance and thumbed into a bush. Harry hot on his heels. "Malfoy, your in my dreams, what did you do?!" Draco slyed and pulled half a twig out of his ass. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU GIT?!" He snapped. Ron tripped and landed between. "Harry, give me your wand, your not well, you cant kill Malfoy." (All the Harry Potter Reader blink and put that line on 'the things Ron would never say.' LoL! Sorry back to the Ficlet.) Harry's wand was placed in Ron's hand and Harry smirked. "I'll kill him with my bare hands!" Draco paled and started running for his life. This time Harry wasn't gonna go easy on the great Malfoy, he was really trying to kill him. "Holy shit! Harry snap out of it, I didn't do anything to you!" Draco tripped and Harry tripped on top of him, sending both boys rolling down a hill. When they hit (non to gently) the bottom Harry was on top of Draco with his fist in the air, really to pound some fresh meat into Draco burger paddies. "ITS NOT MY FAULT IF YOUR ALL HORNY OVER ME!" Draco yelled, Harry's fist stopped in mid strike, his left eye twitched and he looked deep into those blue eyes. "I don't love you!" He spat and went to punch him, but was delayed when Draco leaned up and kissed him. Harry went into shock. Ron (who had caught up with them) and Draco sat and watched Harry hit himself against a tree yelling out things that made no sense but sounded kinda funny when Harry started crying. Ron managed to trip him with his foot and catch him. Draco smiled. "Its ok to like me, I think you're a twit, but you are hot Potter." Harry slyed as he relaxed in Ron's arms. "Ron, take me to my room before I rip into little Draco dog biscuits!" Ron grinned and helped Harry stand. Draco sighed. "Fine, then I guess I'll go home and masturbate by myself." Harry paused. Ron slyed and eyed them. "I can not believe this, Harry we're leaving and your not getting jiggy with the prince of darkness!" Harry sighed as they walked off. Draco smirked. "I knew he loved me! That deny redden twit."  
  
The Next Day:  
  
Harry woke up and cried. "No more.please I cant take it anymore. I need to kill him or kill myself!" Dumbledore puffed on his pipe as he stood over Harry. "Interesting dream Mr. Potter." Harry flushed and sat bolt right up. "What are you doing here, reading my dreams?!" Ron smiled. "Someone has to know what your thinking, so I asked him to help you out. And when did this Draco obsession start?" Ron asked. "Jus last night!" Ron crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Fine, Last week! But the dreams are new, AND I HATE THEM I HATE DRACO!" Dumbledore smiled. "What you do in your dreams is far from hate, you know what I think-" "No! I don't love him! I don't love Draco Malfoy, the black side of all magic, the sour taste in food, the bad bean on the pod, I don't! I don't! I DON'T!" Ron and Dumbledore snorted out. "Denial." And lift the room.  
  
At lunch:  
  
Draco sat next to Harry and kissed his ear. (Loud echo's of gasps.) Harry took it like man and SCREAMED LIKE A GIRL."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!!!" Draco (an half the student body) poked a finger in their ears to see if they still had ear drums. Draco tapped his ear shell. "Testing testing.1,2,3.Dammit Harry relax!" Harry twitched, took his stray and ate on the floor. Draco joined him, Harry jumped him and bit him. Draco yelled at him as his arm was covered in tiny moon holes. "POTTER YOU TWINKIE STOP ACTING LIKE AN ANIMAL BEFORE I SPANK YOU!" Harry paled and ran off screaming. Ron sighed. "Malfoy, please stop being an ass. He's crazy enough without your help." Draco slyed. "I want him, and I always get what I want!"  
  
That night:  
  
While Draco went to Harry's room, Harry went to Draco's. Harry kicked down the door, grabbed Draco and put him in a bag and ran off to the forest. Draco grabbed Harry and put him in a sleeping bag and dragged him off. Draco and Harry bumped into each other in the forest and gasped. They dropped their bags and Ron fill out of one and Goyle flopped out of the other. "What the hell are you think you gits?!" Ron yelled. Goyle rubbed his head and frowned. "I've never had this dream before." Ron tossed some rocks at them and Goyle just watched, confused. Harry and Draco ran off leaving the boys to talk about what they would do with them. "I thought I had you in my bag." Harry said as Draco slyed. "A bag, Merlin! I used a soft sleeping bag for you!" Harry slyed. "Who cares, I wasn't going to be nice, I was going to do you and kill you, or turn you into a vibrator." (A/N: Sorry!) Draco blushed. "Your suck a git!" Harry smirked. "And you, my fine looking foe, are a TWINKIE!" (A/N: Twinkie, oh boy, world war 3.) Draco and Harry went to grab for their wands but there was a whistle and both boys turned to see Hermione standing on a rock with their wands. "I was the one that put those dreams in your mind Harry, and Draco was to stubborn to act on his. So now that you both know you love-" Harry opened his mouth and had a rock tossed at him. "LOVE each other then you two can be happy and have sex and so on, so stop making my job harder and do something!" Draco looked at Harry, Harry nodded and they made a mad dash for Hermione and their wands. "WE DO NOT LOVE EACH OTHER!" Ron and Goyle sighed as Hermoine and the boys ran past. "This is a very weird dream, but not as weird as the one I has last night, you were in it." Ron paled and ran after Harry. "Wait up you guys!" Goyle blushed. "Playing coy are we?" ^.^  
  
The End  
  
(By the way.You need to hear the song 'I think I love you' by Lees then Jake to understand this Ficlet. Lol I hope you enjoyed it.lol, sweet Jesus, I loved writing it!)  
  
Oh, Draco and Harry are married, Draco had a sex change and is now Drasilla. They have three kids and have made a career out of vengeance. Hermione is still missing to this day, but some say she's happy. Ron and Goyle tired to date but it didn't work. Ron Is currently dating Oliver wood. Goyle is dating a blow up doll with Ron's picture on it.  
  
THE END OF THE END! 


End file.
